


just like the ocean under the moon

by ElasticElla



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, Fix-It, Praimfaya | Radiation Wave, canon? i don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: It’s only been an hour since Raven radioed out, when someone comes in her lab. She collapses on the stairs- half exhaustion, half despair- she had beensosure she got rid of the hallucinations, got rid of the code eating her brain.





	just like the ocean under the moon

**Author's Note:**

> title from santana's smooth  
> alt title: gays in space

It’s only been an hour since Raven radioed out, when someone comes in her lab. She collapses on the stairs- half exhaustion, half despair- she had been _so_ sure she got rid of the hallucinations, got rid of the code eating her brain. 

“Raven? Raven come back to me. You gave yourself to me, you can’t give in now. I’m here, I’m here…” 

This hallucination even smells like Luna. The gentlest killing possible, and even though she failed, Raven can’t help but be comforted, drifting off into a sea of light.

.

When Raven wakes, the world feels more real, sweaty and overheated. There’s a hand on her stomach, a body curled around her, and she turns, trying to push down the hope bubbling up fast in her chest. 

“Luna,” she breathes.

She smiles, soft fingertips brushing her hair behind her ear. “I heard your message.” 

Raven bites her lip, threads her fingers with Luna’s. “I can’t believe you came back here after…” 

She shrugs, “It’s the end of the world. The sea is empty and our people fight until praimfaya burns them. I won’t let your terrible taste in friends keep me from you.” 

“She’s really more of an ally these days,” Raven says. 

Luna squeezes her, “Tell me, how are you to be saved?” 

“I don’t know,” she says. 

And Luna kisses the confession from her lips, for if this is the end, it will be glorious. 

.

They come for her. Bellamy, Monty, Clarke, Echo, Emori, Harper, even Murphy- they all come. Even better, they come with a plan. 

The lab is positively buzzing, everyone running around to get the rocket up before the wave reaches them. Clarke and Murphy go to fix the power problem at the satellite tower, and Raven has a moment, a few minutes to pull Luna aside. She has to warn her, even if means- she can’t _not_ warn her. 

Raven takes her hands and a deep breath. “We might not make it Luna. You’re a nightblood, your chances are better on the ground.” 

“Very confident,” Luna teases. 

“I’m serious,” Raven says. “There’s so many things that can go wrong-”

“I know,” Luna interrupts softly. “But I don’t want to just survive- certainly not alone for five years. I want to live.” 

“Okay,” Raven says slowly, greedily relieved. “Let’s check on our rocket.” 

.

Twenty-one minutes until the death wave hits, and they’re all in the rocket except for Clarke and Murphy. 

“If we don’t leave now, we don’t launch.”

“Just a minute more,” Emori says, eyes on the empty entryway.

“We can’t wait.” Bellamy closes the hatch, “Do it.” 

Raven does, the ten second countdown starting, and Luna takes her trembling hand. 

It’s done. 

.

Bellamy and Monty finally get the oxygen on the Ark flowing, another minute and they’d all be dead. It isn’t lost on any of them, relieved hugs and kisses going around. Monty and Bellamy actually start making out and Echo tosses her helmet at them. 

“Go get a room,” Harper teases. 

Bellamy suddenly stands, grinning, “We have dibs on the Chancellor’s quarters.” 

“No way!” Harper says, “There’s three of us we deserve the biggest-” 

Monty springs up and runs down the hall, the other four laughing and chasing after him. 

“You don’t want the biggest room?” Luna asks, licks her lips. “I could still beat them there.” 

“Nah,” Raven says, standing with a grin. “There’s a better room. Come on, I’ll show you the view.” 

Luna takes her hand, and Raven pulls her up into her arms, can’t quite believe it’s all real. The good, the bad, all of it resulting in her and Luna up in the stars- it feels like a new life.


End file.
